A Reflection
by DigiExpert
Summary: Could one event reflect so harshly on a Puella Magi? She hoped not. Her classmates were eager to discuss the rumors. She would rather that matter simply dropped.


**Just a little something I've been writing on and off. Events in this story take place prior to Return. It took some time and rereading of that one to get everything to match up properly, but it was fun to look back at the first fic that truly detailed my foray into shipping Mami and Kyouko post-series.**

_DESTRUCTION DEEMED TERRORIST ATTACK_

The news was all over the newspapers the following day. Even if she hadn't read the newspapers on her way to school, the students were abuzz with the rumors and gossip that were spreading. She listened half-heartedly to the outrageous details of how the buildings were destroyed. Someone was even so bold as to suggest Godzilla. It was hard to focus on finishing the last bit of English homework with the chatter.

"Did you hear about the attack?"

"I heard more than 50 people were killed!"

"No way! I heard it was only 35!"

Her stomach was in knots. She had never meant for the building to fall, or even to become part of the battle. The demons had nearly overwhelmed her, and it was hard to battle the creatures by herself. She had thought it would be an easy battle. How quickly she had been reminded otherwise when one of the demons had attempted to bite off her head.

The teacher entered the classroom, and thus began the morning ritual. She tried to busy herself in her notes and the teacher's lecture. Her hand scribbled furiously across the page as she kept her eyes focused. She ignored the stares of her classmates, and ignored the tapping on her arm from the girl beside her.

And still the rumors persisted. Every class period it was something different, something new. She couldn't be sure what was truthful and what was made up. If she took away the obviously wrong rumors, that still left the ones that could swing either way. She was relieved when the bell rang for lunch.

"Will you join us for lunch?" asked a small girl with red hair and freckles. The girl attempted the same question each day. Mami was lucky to remember the girl's name. _Oh right. Hikari. _She always wanted to turn her down, but she did not. Instead, she joined the girl and her friends for lunch. She ate in silence, never volunteering to participate in the conversation unless provoked.

"…Mami?"

"Hmm?" She hadn't been paying attention again. Her eyes had focused on the boys showing off across the room. They were trying to impress anyone who would glance at them for more than a few seconds.

"Would you like to join us this weekend? We're going to karaoke," asked the freckle-faced girl.

_How can I explain to them anything outside of school? All I do is patrol and cook. And cooking only makes a good topic for so long._ She struggled with her loneliness, but could not bring herself to seek out girls who weren't Puella Magi. She told herself she didn't want them becoming attached just in case something ever happened to her. She could never bring herself to admit that she didn't join them because she feared they would disappear if they ever discovered the truth. It was better to leave that idea alone. "I think I'll have to pass," she apologized. "I have some things I must take care of." It wouldn't be too much longer before she would graduate, and then she would never see these girls again.

"Like what?" asked another girl. She blew her long, brown bangs out of her face, annoyed by them, yet unwilling to cut them. Her hair was tied into a top-knot.

"I'm afraid I can't discuss them, Natsumi. I wish I could join you though." Mami gave her a sympathetic smile.

"That's the same bullshit you give us every time. I don't even know why Hikari keeps inviting you," added another girl, glaring.

"She's our friend, Miyako!" interjected Hikari.

"Friends don't bail on every invite," protested Miyako. She was taller than Hikari, and flipped her navy hair back in frustration. "They also don't hide crap either. Quite frankly, Mami Tomoe, I could care less about you and your bullshit." She rose from her seat and stormed off, Natsumi quickly following her.

"Please excuse me too, Mami. I'm sorry about their behavior. They're—"

"It's all right. I understand their frustration." She nodded to Hikari. "Go on."

"See you later!" called Hikari, running after her two companions.

At the end of the day, Mami reached for her schoolbag and slipped quietly from her classroom. She moved through the halls silently, nodding and smiling to the underclassmen. She exchanged goodbyes.

"Hey, you dropped this!"

Mami turned, and saw Hikari chasing after her. The girl slowed to a stop and bent over, trying to catch her breath. In her hand was a folded up piece of paper. "Dropped it?"

"Yeah. When you left the classroom. I thought I'd bring it to you, just in case it was important." She winked.

"Oh no, I'm sure it's not—"

"Don't be coy, Mami." Hikari giggled. "You know there's quite a few boys who have their eyes on you." She held out the note.

Mami took the note and placed it in her bag. "Thank you for returning it to me. I must be going now."

"See you tomorrow!"

As she exited the building, Mami realized the wind had picked up. She wished she'd brought a jacket to keep warm. She crossed her arms over her chest. It wouldn't be too long of a walk. Perhaps she'd cook a pie tonight. She'd just bought apples yesterday and the idea of a biting into warm apple pie was tempting.

The note in her bag flapped in the breeze, slowly wedging itself looser. A particularly strong gust blew, and as Mami tried to ignore it, it lifted the note and sent it fluttering down the street. It tumbled through the lanes of traffic before landing at the feet of a kindergartener, who was trying to keep his yellow hat on top of his black curls, but failing.

The child picked up the note and unfolded it, but realized he couldn't read the writing yet. He handed it off to his big sister instead. She squinted at the writing through her glasses and then gasped. Before her brother could ask, she tossed it behind them and ushered him along.

The note continued its journey. A dog barked at it, and a car pushed it along in the opposite direction. It came to rest between the metal bars of a sewer grate, corners bent and starting to tear.

_You'll pay for what you've done, Mami Tomoe. I know your secret. I'll come for you one day, and you'll die a worse death than you gave my parents and baby sister. You'd better watch your back._

_Spider_

A balding businessman noticed the piece of paper as he stepped onto the sidewalk. He caught a glimpse of the words, but as he bent down to pick up the note, it slipped into the grate. Down it floated, settling amongst the waste. Water soaked into the paper, and the ink ran, blurring the words as the paper tore into shreds.

Meanwhile, Mami had arrived at her apartment and was checking her mail. She opened the box, expecting to either find it empty or filled with bills. She found neither. Instead, she found a postcard, bent at one corner. The front showed a Buddhist priest, but it was the back side that made her gasp. The handwriting was messy, sloppy, but all too familiar.

_I thought I'd write._

_Kyouko_

The events of the day were forgotten as she fumbled for her key, eager to go inside. Her hand shook as she slipped the metal into the lock. She needed to write back. The lock turned, and she opened the door. She'd write a note.

Mami then remembered the note Hikari had returned to her. She looked into her bag, but didn't see the note. She flipped through the notebooks and other papers, but found nothing. She shrugged. If it was an important note from some boy, he'd write again. And if he didn't, then he wasn't too interested to begin with. She grabbed a pen and piece of paper and sat at the table. The postcard lay in front of her. She flipped it over, searching for an address, but there was none. Her heart sank. So much for that.

She walked to the counter, and saw the large bowl of apples. Pie. She'd make apple pie. Kyouko's postcard was a sign of some kind and she'd celebrate that. She hummed to herself and began peeling the apples. Her mind wandered to the memories and she reflected on the past. Regardless of what had happened last night, that wasn't the sole event that judged her performance as a magical girl. Everyone made a mistake every now and then.


End file.
